Premonição
Premonição é a capacidade de ver o passado, presente e futuro de diversas maneiras. Esta é a primeira potência de Phoebe Halliwell, seu poder foi recebido no primeiro episódio Something Wicca This Way Comes. Mais tarde, ela perde seus poderes pessoais, incluindo suas premonições, por abusar deles. No entanto, seu poder de premonição retornou gradativamente no episódio Styx Feet Under. Apesar do retorno do seu poder ele não é utilizado com frequencia, provavelmente pelo fato de que Phoebe tenha perdido a fé em suas premonições. Controle frame| Premonição, como alguns outros poderes, nãos há um controle ao certo, pois o ser mágico não é capaz ter uma premonição sempre que ele quisesse, talvez por isso ser uma forma de ganho pessoal. No entanto, há um gatilho para ter premonição, que é tocar em objetos e pessoas, sendo que Phoebe tinha de fazer contato com um objeto que foi de alguma forma relacionados com a situação ou a pessoa de quem era a sua visão. Como visto na 1ª Temporada". Mesmo assim, Phoebe mostrou que pode ter visões sem tocar em nada, como quando ela entrou em uma sala onde residia Vinceres. Como visto na 3ª Temporada, no episódio "Primrose Empath". Isso ocorreu, devido a concentração excessiva de energias psíquicas no local, que fez Phoebe ter uma visão, mas ela pode ter visões também, enviadas por outros seres com o poder de premoniçao, como é visto quando a Vidente enviou-lhe uma visão da morte de Paige''Como visto na 4ª Temporada, no episódio "Womb Raider". Devido a frustração de ter uma potência passiva, Phoebe começou a saber mais sobre seus poderes, e eventualmente, querer ir mais a fundo sobre suas visões. Logo ela descobriu que era capaz de chamar premonições, simplesmente tocando em objetos que tivessem algo relacionado com a situação. Isso porém, foi mostrado várias vezes que nem sempre funciona, podendo não receber visões. Phoebe chamou uma premonição pela primeira vez, ao tocar a passagem de avião de Piper, permitindo-lhe ver que ela iria perder seu avião se não se apresasse o suficiente. ''Como visto na 1ª Temporada, no episódio "The Power of Two". PhoebeFirstPremonition.gif PhoebePremonitionGavin.gif PhoebePremonitionPrueDrowning.gif PhoebePremonitionLamp.gif Premoniton Lost.gif Tipos de Visões Normal frame O poder de premonição é capaz de fazer os usuários verem algo do futuro, que é comunentemente chamado de visões ou premonições, como propriamente dito. Inicialmente, o ser mágico é apenas capaz de ter viões, quando tocar em algum objeto ou pessoa que estivesse relacionado a situação. A visão geralmente é em preto e branco, e com o tempo ela começa a se tornar mais viva e o ser mágico é ainda capaz de sentir o que as pessoas sentem nas visões, e até mesmo escutar. Mesmo assim, a medida que Phoebe cresce como uma bruxa, ela usa cada vez menos seus poderes, talvez pelo fato ter ganhado mais experiência na magia, necessitando menos de seus poderes para ver o futuro. Intuição thumb|left|Prue sente que algo de ruim está prestes a acontecer. Intuição é uma espécie de poder, que permite seres mágico estarem conscientes de seu entorno, que é acessado involuntariamente, onde seres mágicos sentem calafrios ou frio na barriga, mostrando-lhes que algo de ruim vai acontecer, sem que realmente saibam ou tenham consciência do que é esse algo. Esse poder não é exatamente um poder, mas sim uma extensão do uso de magia, que permite a todas as bruxas terem isso dentro delas. Phoebe Halliwell mostrou essa capacidade, sendo uma extensão de premonição, como muitos outros seres com premonição, como Kyra, que sempre sentia ataques demoniacos, tornando-se hábel em antecipar ataques. Ela sempre sentia quando um ser iria atacá-la, mesmo em combate fisico, podendo ser até mesmo, uma supresa do adversário. Avanços Premonição Avançada thumb|Phoebe Kyra compartilhando uma visão. Como todo poder, ele cresce, abrindo novos acessos ao ser mágico, podendo fazer muitas coisas com um só poder. O ser mágico, comela a ser capaz de olhar fora do azul, tendo sua visão mais cores, chegando a sentir e ouvir coisas da visão. Premonição Astral thumb|left|Phoebe recebendo sua primeira Premonição Astral. Em sua primeira premonição astral, Phoebe que havia negligenciado seus poderes durante meses, viaja ao futuro não apenas como observadora, como era comum em suas premonições, mais agora como participante ativa, ela experimentou a premonição de sua morte, enquanto projeta em seu próprio corpo do futuro, ela também recebeu os mesmo danos que receberia em seu futuro. Isso porque, ela vê Orin ativando seus poderes de emitir um tiro repentino e potencialmente fatal de energia verde de ambos os olhos, e ataca Piper, Paige e Phoebe, mas como era uma premonição astral, Phoebe também foi afetada fora da premonição. thumb|Sandman induzindo Phoebe ter uma premonição. Vemos Phoebe manifestar essa habilidade novamente em ... onde ela viu um Sandman ser morto. Em seu sonho, ela é perseguida por um homem com uma motosserra. A cena muda e ela vê a mesma figura fantasmagórica, sendo atingidos por um demônio. Phoebe acorda e vê a mesma pessoa. É um dos poucos episódio que mostra que uma premonição pode ser implatada. Esta foi uma das raras ocasiões em que Phoebe teve uma premonição durante seu sono, é também devido a isso que sua premonição astral aconteceu tão facilmente. thumb|left|Na visão de Phoebe, ela acaba conversando com seu Futuro. Em Hulkus Pocus ela se manifesta de novo e tem uma visão seu próprio futuro, onde vê a futura Phoebe, conversando com sua futura filha. Phoebe e seu Futuro acabam conversando ela diz hoje para Phoebe que ela está ali por uma razão, e que a visão se torne realidade e que ela deveria voltar a ter fé, até que sua filha dá um sorriso, e ela sai da premonição. Phoebe aprende a acreditar em suas habilidades de novo, e que ela definitivamente vai ter um filho no futuro, nesta sua ultima premonição Phoebe não é só um participante, mas sim uma projeção astral de si mesma. Levitação frame| Na serie não é dito exatamente como a levitação é um avanço do poder de premonição, mais seria mais lógico assumir que a levitação é um avanço do que um poder aleatório, uma vez que é dito que seus poderes avançarão, não que ganharão outros poderes. A explicação seria que o seu poder de premonição, em teoria, "levanta-la" contra a sua vontade, como disse Prue no episódio[[ Love Hurt| Love Hurt]] : "É como se eu estivesse sendo puxado contra a minha vontade", basicamente seria como se a energia psiquica necessaria para ter uma premonição a "elevasse" fazendo com que ela pude-se desafiar a gravidade no plano físico. Também é levitando que Phoebe recebe uma visão mais clara do seu entorno, o que tornaria mais lógico que a levitação seja um avanço de seus poderes. Empatia thumb|left|320px Phoebe desenvolve este poder em ''Valhalley of the Dolls'' , ela diz que ela deve ter crescido de seu poder de premonição, uma vez que se ela via o futuro era provável que esse poder tivesse relacionado com suas premonições aumentando assim sua capacidade, agora também sentindo as emoções dos outros. Eventualmente, ela foi capaz de controlar o fluxo das emoções e pode bloquear ativamente as emoções que os outros subconscientemente enviavam para ela, ela também descobriu que também conseguiria canalizar outros poderes uma vez que o seu poder estava ligado as emoçoes das pessoas justamente igual a os poderes. Usuários Bruxas Melinda Warren thumb|left|200px Foi uma poderosa bruxa boa, que viveu durante o século 17 e a filha de um praticante da Wicca chamada Charlotte Warren. Ela profetizou a chegada das Encantadas e foi o fundador da linha de Warren das bruxas. Apesar de ter sido dito que ela possuiu todos os três poderes, apenas o poder da premonição foi usado por ela na serie, onde ele vê as futuras gerações Warren. É provavel que seu poder de premonição não tenha sido tão evoluido quanto o de Phoebe, uma vez que não se sabe se ela possuia os poderes de levitação ou empatia, ela também não foi capaz de prever as intençoes de Matthew Tate em mata-la para roubar seus poderes. Phoebe Halliwell thumb|200px A unica usuária deste poder a ser mostrada todo o seu desenvolvimento desde o recebimento. Phoebe inicialmente tinha apenas flashs premonitorios aleatórios, evoluindo posteriormente para premonições avançadas e premonição astral. Ao longo das temporadas Phoebe demonstrou varios aspectos deste poder, inclusive um controle maior do que ela tinha no inicio, podendo "chamar" premonições e controlar o que ela queria ver. Este poder foi retirado pelo tribunal, retornando meses depois, apesar deste poder ter retornado ele não foi muito usado, devido ao fato de Phoebe ter perdido a fé em suas premonições. thumb|left|200px Ela também podem sentir como as vítimas se sentem quando têm visões do passado, semelhante a quando têm visões do futuro. Ela também foi capazes de encontrar diversos eventos passados em uma visão. Phoebe ganhou esta extensão de suas habilidades originalmente precognitivos. Certa vez, ela tocou um medalhão que Prue Halliwell deu a ela e viu 300 anos no passado. Mais tarde, quando seu poder cresceu, ela foi capaz de ver vários eventos em uma visão, o maior foi de 7 eventos diferentes no total. Ela também pode ter visóes sem ter contato com o alvo, apenas sentindo a aura do local ou do objeto. Demônios Kira thumb|200px Também conhecida como A vidente nos círculos demoníacos, era considerada muito poderosa, podendo ver o futuro de uma forma bem mais livre e avançada, por isso era tão cobiçada pelos outros demônios, seus poderes fizeram dela um alvo para muitos outros demônios. Além de seu poder de premonição ser o mais avançado mostrado na serie, Kira ainda possuiu a habilidade de partilhar visões, sua forma de ver o futuro era mais parecida com a clarividência convencional do que com as premonições mostradas na serie. Apesar de todo esse poder ela não foi capaz de evitar a sua morte, sendo Phoebe capaz desse feito, apesar de não tem conseguido salvar Kira. Vidente thumb|200px|left Era o demônio superior com o poder de ver o futuro mais poderoso até então. Ela atuava há milhares de anos e havia servido à várias fontes. Ela serviu como a conselheira principal para a Fonte, após a Oráculo ser derrotado por Cole , embora o Livro de Sombras dizer que ela era a principal assessora para cada fonte, desde sua existência. Seu poder de ver o futuro era bem mais avançado do que qualquer outro, permitindo assim que ela fosse o demonio com poderes premonitorios mais fortes, podendo inclusive "plantar" premonições em outras pessoas. Oráculo thumb|200px Oráculos são seres mágicos com a habilidade de ver o futuro por meio de uma bola de cristal ou outros meios mágicos. Apesar disso é provável que eles não sejam tão poderosos quantos videntes convencionais. Não ha apenas um oraculo no mundo, como acontece com demônios superiores, existem varios oráculos, eles podem ser bons ou maus dependem para quem trabalhar. Apesar dos oráculos também possuírem poderes premonitorios muitas vezes eles não vem as coisas com clareza, fazendo com que não sejam seres muito confiáveis. Outros Bo Lightfeather thumb|200px|left Um bravo meio-índios norte-americano, com o poder da premonição. Seu poder não funcionava exatamente da mesma maneira que os de Phoebe, pois ele era capaz de ter visões do futuro através de seus sonhos. Ele herdou seus dons de seu pai que era um excelente curandeiro índio. Além de ter visões do futuro, ele foi capaz de perceber que Cole era mau e receber premonições diretamente de Phoebe,especificamente a visão de sua morte. Ele também acidentalmente criou um elo psíquico com Phoebe Halliwell. Stan Provazolli thumb|200px Foi um homem que foi acusado de assassinar sua ex-mulher, Angela Provazolli. Phoebe inicialmente pensara que ele era culpado do crime até que ela teve uma premonição do verdadeiro assassino, que tinha uma tatuagem de medusa no braço. Depois de tentar provar a um júri cético em relação a sua inocência, Phoebe decidiu convocar o espírito de Angela na frente de um júri incrédula para limpar seu nome. Inicialmente Stan era contra usar seus poderes, mais após as encantadas o convencerem do contrario ele compreende a importância dos seus poderes e de como eles podem ajudar as outras pessoas. Enola thumb|200px|left Enola é uma Shaman aluna da Escola de Magia, onde ela aprendeu sobre a poção da busca da visão que ela ensinou posteriormente a Phoebe Halliwell. Enola sentiu que alguém tentara invadir seu poder e utilizá-los para si, então ela se escondeu em uma caverna para proteger seus poderes. Ela explicou a Phoebe que seus poderes estavam sendo bloqueadas devido ao questionamento do seu futuro, para resolver isso então, ela a levou em uma Busca da Visão, que se resolveu seu problema e lhe permitiu revelar que Zachary foi o responsável pelo Cavaleiro. Notas thumb|250px|A primeira premonição de Phoebe. * Phoebe recebe seu poder de premonição em "Something Wicca This Way Comes". Quando a teve, ela viu, e depois voltou a realidade, e voltou a ver os dois meninos sendo atropelados. * Os efeitos visuais deste poder foi o que mais mudou através das temporadas, como exemplo temos que as cores e sons passaram de preto e branco desfocadas para coloridas e nítidas. * Apesar de falarem que esse poder é muito raro, e muito desejado, Imobilização Molecular tem menos usuários. thumb|250px|Phoebe tentando chamar uma visão. * Apesar de Phoebe não poder controlar totalmente premonição, ela aprender a chamar por elas. * Em Hulkus Pocus é a ultima vez que vemos Phoebe tem uma premonição na serie. * Este poder, juntamente com seus outros dois poderes ativos, foi tirado de Phoebe pelo Tribunal em "Crimes and Witch-Demeanors". * Este foi o único poder recuperado ainda na serie, porém não foi mais tão utilizado, ele o recebeu de volta em "Styx Feet Under". * Kyra tinham métodos diferentes de ver o futuro que o caracterizou Vidente original, O método de Kyra é mais parecido com o método tradicional de Vidência. * As premonições de Phoebe, fez com as irmãs derrotassem 50% dos demônios e feiticeiros. Referências Categoria:Potências Categoria:Potências de Phoebe Halliwell Categoria:Potências Warren